Guzmania hybrid.
xe2x80x98Durahuroxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Guzmania plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Durahuroxe2x80x99. The genus Guzmania is a member of the family Bromeliaceae.
Guzmania comprise a genus of over 100 species of herbaceous evergreen perennials suitable for cultivation in the home or under glass. Guzmania are predominantly epiphytic with a few terrestrial species and are native to the tropics. For the most part the species vary in diameter from 7 or 8 inches to 3 or 4 feet and have rosettes of glossy, smooth edged leaves.
Floral bracts of Guzmania frequently have brilliant colors and may last for many months. The range of flower colors for Guzmania is generally from the yellow through orange but may also include flame red and red-purple. White or yellow, tubular, three petalled flowers may also appear on a stem or within the leaf rosette but are usually short lived.
Guzmania may be advantageously grown as potted plants for greenhouse or home use. Desirably the plants are shaded from direct sunlight during the spring to autumn period, the central vase-like part of the leaf rosette is normally filled with water.
Guzmania is native to tropical America. Leaves of the Guzmania are usually formed as basal rosettes which are stiff and entire and in several vertical ranks. Guzmania have terminal spikes or panicles which are often bracted with petals united in a tube about as long as the calyx.
Asexual propagation of Guzmania is frequently done through the use of tissue culture practices. Propagation can also be from off-shoots which are detached from the mother plant, and may be grown in an appropriate soil or bark mixture.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Durahuroxe2x80x99 is the product of a planned breeding program and originated by the inventor Chester Skotak Jr. from a cross made during such program in 1993 in Alajuela, Costa Rica. The female or seed parent and the male or pollen parent are unknown Guzmania varieties. xe2x80x98Durahuroxe2x80x99 was selected as one plant growing among seedlings of the above stated cross. The selection comprising the new variety was chosen after commencement of flowering in 1994.
The new cultivar was asexually propagated by cuttings by Deroose Plants in Evergem, Belgium, beginning in July, 1994. Asexual propagation by tissue culture was initiated in 1997. Continuous asexual propagation has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar xe2x80x98Durahuroxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed, reproduce true to type, and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Durahuroxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Guzmania as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Short leaf size;
2. Erect inflorescence;
3. Thick inflorescence; and
4. Bright red floral bracts, upper side red, RHS 47A, under side red, RHS 42A to RHS 42B.
xe2x80x98Durahuroxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in genotype.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Durahuroxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Grand Prixxe2x80x99 (unpatented). In comparison to xe2x80x98Grand Prixxe2x80x99, the leaves of xe2x80x98Durahuroxe2x80x99 are considerably shorter. The flowers of xe2x80x98Durahuroxe2x80x99 are erect contrary to the flowers of xe2x80x98Grand Prixxe2x80x99. The flowers of Guzmania xe2x80x98Durahuroxe2x80x99 grow thicker and are brighter red than the flowers of Guzmania xe2x80x98Grand Prixxe2x80x99.